


Forever Is As Far As I Could Go

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, making a new firend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: The guys make a new friend with disastrous consequences.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 4





	Forever Is As Far As I Could Go

Some people you meet in life are definitely unforgettable. Mike Collins was just such a person. Every time Starsky thought of his late friend, he had to laugh, and he had to shed a few tears as well. Starsky thought that if he'd just listened more closely to Mike, and paid better attention, that things might have turned out better than they did.....

It all started one June afternoon when Starsky came back from running errands. There was a pick-up loaded with boxes in the driveway of the house next door, and one little guy trying to unload them. Starsky wanted to be nosy and meet the guy moving in so he walked over......

“Hey there! You need some help with those?”

“That would be great.... just put them in the garage for now.......”

Starsky and Mike had the truck unloaded in no time. When they were finished, Mike introduced himself...... “Mike Collins.....” 

“Dave Starsky..... nice to meet you.....”

“Likewise..... I sure appreciate your help.....”

“No problem.....” Starsky heard his name called and turned to see Hutch headed his way. Hutch walked up and asked Starsky; “Are you harassing the new neighbor already?”

“No..... I gave him a hand unloading his truck. Mike, I'd like you to meet my partner Ken Hutchinson. Hutch shook hands with Mike. And while Starsky and Mike stood there talking, Hutch gave Mike the once-over. Mike was about 5 feet tall, weighed probably 120 pounds soaking wet, a slightly muscular build, curly black hair that hung in ringlets, and the most striking green eyes Hutch had ever seen. Hutch was brought out of his reverie by Starsky nudging hid arm. He looked at his lover questioningly and said; “What?”

“I asked you about having Mike over for supper. He hasn't unpacked his kitchen yet, and the man's gotta eat.....”

“Don't go to no trouble, guys..... I can always get a hamburger or something.....”

“Nonsense, Mike..... I'll take another steak out to thaw, and you can have dinner with us..... I insist!”

“If you say so, Hutch.....”

“I do..... get washed up and come on over to the house when you get ready......”

Hutch started back across the yard. Starsky laughed and said; “That's my Hutch.....” Mike laughed and said; “He's something else, that's for sure.....” Starsky started back across the yard telling Mike he would see him in a bit. Mike went into the house and found his box with the bathroom stuff. He grabbed a towel, soap, and everything else he needed and took a shower. When he finished, he dressed in a pair of cut-off shorts and a t-shirt, and got some unpacking done.

Meanwhile next door, Starsky and Hutch were discussing their new neighbor.....

“So what do you think of Mike, Hutch?”

“Just from the little bit I talked to him he seems like a nice guy. What do you think about him?”

“I like him because he seems to be pretty down to earth, and he's really nice to boot.....”

“Let's hope he make a good neighbor.....”

“What do you mean?”

“You know how some neighbors stop by and then don't know when to go home? Or they always borrow stuff and never bring it back?”

“Yeah....”

“I hope Mike doesn't turn into one of those.....”

“Somehow I don't think we have to worry about that with Mike.....”

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Starsky opened the door to find Mike standing there holding a 6-pack of root beer. He invited him in and took the root beer to the fridge. Mike asked Hutch if there was anything he could do, but Hutch said there wasn't and told him to visit with Starsky while he gor the steaks on the grill. Starsky and Mike sat talking, and Starsky asked him what he did for a living. Mike replied the he recorded books on tape. When he asked what Starsky did, he replied that he and Hutch were both instructors at the Bay City Police Academy. He went on to explain how he and Hutch had been detectives, took the Lieutenant's Exam, and then applied for openings at the Academy, When asked if he enjoyed his work, Starsky replied that he he enjoyed it very much. Hutch came through headed for the kitchen asking what Starsky enjoyed so much, Starsky replied that he was telling Mike about their work at the academy. Hutch told Starsky not to bore their guest too badly and went to check the steaks again.

Soon it was time to eat. Hutch decided it would be nice to eat on the back deck, so he brought everything outside. Starsky headed into the house for drinks and asked Mike if he wanted a beer. Mike politley declined the request and asked for one of his root beers instead. When Starsky came back out, he aske Mike why he didn't want a beer. Mike replied that he didn't drink alcohol, and only drank soda or water instead. Hutch aske Mike if it bothered him if the had beer with their meal. Mike said it didn't bother him a bit. The meal was a success. Everyone enjoyed themselves, and talked until almost 11 p.m. Mike got ready to leave, saying that he want to get an early start on the house the next day, and Starsky said he and Hutch both had a full day the next day. Hutch told Mike not to be a strangeer, and Starsky told him he better not be. Everyone said goodnight, and Mike made his way across the yard to his house. Starsky locked up and met Hutch in the bedroom, intent on getting some sleep.

The guys saw Mike often. At least three times a week, and quite a few weekends, too. They discovered he had a wicked sense of humor, that he like going to the beach, and that he was a damn good listener. Utch began to pay closer attention to Mike, especially when Starsky was around. He deferred to Starsky on a lot of things, he seemed to hang on Starsky's words, and there were times when the three of them were all together that it was just Mike and Starsky. Hutch didn't say nything for a while, he just kept his eyes open. One night, after Mike went home, Starsky and Hutch were in their bedroom when Hutch mentioned everything he'd seen to Starsky......

“Ahh, bullshit! I wondered how long it was going to take for your jealousy to come out.....”

“Starks, it's not my jealouy. I've seen the things I told you about with my own eyes.....”

“I still say you're jealous, Hutch. Just because he looks to me for answers to things, and hangs on my every word doesn't mean that he wants me....”

“Look, Starsk, I just thought I'd point out to you what was going on before Mike embarrassed himself and you in the process.....”

“I'm gonna ask him, but I still think you're wrong!”

Hutch reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. He lay in the dark wondering if he was right or wrong about the situation with Mike. Starsky thought he was dead wrong, but Hutch knew deep down he was right. He'd just have to watch it play out and see what happened.

The guys didn't see Mike for a couple of weeks because they were busy with work. When the weekend came, Starsky walked next door to see his friend. He rang the bell and waited for Mike to answer. When he answered, Starsky was shocked at his friend's appearance, because he looked haggard and ill. Starsky asked if he was okay, and Mike said he was just depressed. Starsky said he had been busy with work, but would make some time for him if he wanted to talk. Mike thanked him and said this was something he needed to handle by himself. Starsky told him to let him know if he needed anything, and Mike said he would. Starsky turned and started up the walk when he heard the door click shut behind him.

Three days later, Starsky and Hutch were almost home when an ambulance came around the corner from their street. Both men wondered what was going on when they saw cop cars in Mike's driveway. Starsky walked over and was talking to one of the detectives. He asked what haappened, and was told it was an apparent suicide. The detective handed Starsky a piece of paper with his name on it. Starsky walked back across the yard and told Hutch what he'd found out. He opened up the note and this is what it said: 

Starsky,

I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what was bothering me, but I didn't  
want to upset you or Hutch. You see, I found myself developing   
feelings for you, and I didn't want to break up what you and Hutch   
have. I didn't do this to hurt you, it's as selfish as can be, but I  
just couldn't stand to love you without you being able to love  
me back. I felt I had to get away, and forever is as far as I could   
go.   
Mike

Starsky dropped the note in his lap and buried his face in his hands, tears furiously pouring down his cheeks. He couldn't seem to understand how someone could destroy themselves because of him and their feeling for him. Hutch sat down next to him and put his arm around his lve. He picked up the note, read it, and put it on the coffee table. Starsky threw is arms around Hutch and cried some more. When he was more calm, he told Hutch that he could say he told him so. Hutch replied that there was no reason to do so.....

THE END


End file.
